Pikachu
Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. However, the starter Pikachu in Pokémon Yellow will refuse to evolve into Raichu unless it is traded and evolved on another save file. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the version mascot of Pokémon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast. Contents hide * 1 Biology * 2 In the anime ** 2.1 Major appearances *** 2.1.1 Ash's Pikachu *** 2.1.2 Ritchie's Pikachu *** 2.1.3 Ashachu *** 2.1.4 Puka *** 2.1.5 Pikachutwo *** 2.1.6 Other ** 2.2 Minor appearances ** 2.3 Pokédex entries * 3 In the manga ** 3.1 In the Ash and Pikachu manga ** 3.2 In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ** 3.3 In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga ** 3.4 In the Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga ** 3.5 In the Pokémon Adventures manga ** 3.6 In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga ** 3.7 In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga ** 3.8 In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga ** 3.9 In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ** 3.10 In Pokémon Newspaper Strip ** 3.11 In the Pokémon Zensho manga ** 3.12 Pokédex entries * 4 In the TCG * 5 In the TFG * 6 Other appearances ** 6.1 Super Smash Bros. * 7 Game data ** 7.1 As the player ** 7.2 NPC appearances ** 7.3 Pokédex entries ** 7.4 Game locations *** 7.4.1 In side games *** 7.4.2 In events **** 7.4.2.1 In-game events *** 7.4.3 Pokémon Global Link promotions ** 7.5 Held items ** 7.6 Stats *** 7.6.1 Base stats **** 7.6.1.1 Generation I-V **** 7.6.1.2 Generation VI *** 7.6.2 Pokéathlon stats ** 7.7 Type effectiveness ** 7.8 Learnset *** 7.8.1 By leveling up *** 7.8.2 By TM/HM *** 7.8.3 By breeding *** 7.8.4 By tutoring *** 7.8.5 By a prior evolution *** 7.8.6 By events **** 7.8.6.1 Costume moves ** 7.9 Side game data ** 7.10 Evolution ** 7.11 Sprites *** 7.11.1 Other sprites * 8 Trivia ** 8.1 Origin *** 8.1.1 Name origin * 9 In other languages * 10 Related articles * 11 References * 12 External links Biology Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. In the anime Pikachu in the anime Major appearances Ash's Pikachu Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!, the first episode of the Pokémon anime. He is the signature Pokémon of the anime series and has appeared in every non-special episode and every Pokémon movie since. Ash's Pikachu remains outside of his Poké Ball. Ritchie's Pikachu Ritchie also has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky, who debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sparky, unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of fur on the top of its head. Ashachu Ash gets turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokémon by a Pokémon magician named Lily. He reverts to his human form at the beginning of the next episode. Puka Another Pikachu nicknamed Puka was owned by a man named Victor on Seafoam Island in The Pi-Kahuna. This blue-eyed Pikachu saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves approaching. Pikachutwo In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo clones Ash's Pikachu. This Pikachu can be told apart from Ash's due to spikes on the black marks at the tips of its ears. It is also comparatively more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu and slurs its speech, defects possibly caused by Ash tampering with Mewtwo's cloning machine during the cloning process. Other A female Pikachu in the anime James used a Pikachu in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, but it was defeated by the instructor's Graveler. James, after interfering with a battle Ash was having with the instructor, later tried to steal this Pikachu, only for that Pikachu to zap James instead, as instructed by its instructor. A Pikachu also had a part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. He was kidnapped by a Skarmory and Team Go-Getters set out to rescue him as their first mission. Pikachu provided them with some items in the battle. A female Pikachu appeared in SS027 under the ownership of Ayumi. A Pikachu appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Uschi. A Mirror World Pikachu appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Ash. Minor appearances Numerous other Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Emergency! belonging to Nurse Joy to help Ash's Pikachu defeat Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth to send them blasting off for the first time. They reappeared in a flashback in Pikachu's Goodbye. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. Lt. Surge's Raichu was once a Pikachu, as was Volkner's Raichu when Volkner was younger. A Pikachu has also been owned by Luana's son, Travis. Luana mistook Ash for Travis when she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. In Lights, Camerupt, Action!, a Pikachu appeared in two of Elijah's movies. Red's Pikachu was featured in a film that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. In a different movie that Ash and his friends were watching at the time the episode was taking place, another Pikachu helped Plusle and Minun on their mission to rescue Princess Kirlia from the evil Exploud. A Pikachu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a transformation of Mew. A Pikachu named Sugar belonging to the owners of a restaurant went missing prior to Cooking up a Sweet Story!, and Ash's Pikachu had to fill in for it so that its owner would have the confidence to win a cooking competition. At the end of the episode, Sugar returns, however, it has evolved into a Raichu. A Pikachu that belonged to an unnamed Aura Guardian appeared in a flashback in The Keystone Pops!. A Pikachu appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Pikachu appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, evolving into a Raichu using a Thunder Stone. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga In the Ash and Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Pikachu Ash's Pikachu is a starring character in Ash and Pikachu, a manga adaptation of the Pokémon anime which is based on Ash's adventures in the Johto region. Pikachu in The Electric Tale of Pikachu In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Pikachu Ash's Pikachu is a main character in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, an adaptation of the Pokémon anime. In the manga, Ash discovered Pikachu under the floorboards at his home, where he was chewing on wires to eat the electricity. Sparky, Ritchie's Pikachu, appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu as well, however, it is nicknamed "Chuchino" instead. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga A story called Akari and Pikachu's Birthday is featured in the final volume of How I Became a Pokémon Card. In the Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga : Main article: Pikachu (MPJ) Pikachu is a main character in the Magical Pokémon Journey manga series. He is the first Pokémon befriended by Hazel, appearing for the first time in How Do You Do, Pikachu?. Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Magical Pokémon Journey that cannot speak human language, although the others seem to understand him. He is described as rather scatterbrained at times. Pikachu returns as a main character in Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪, the sequel to the Magical Pokémon Journey series. Ash's Pikachu also makes a cameo appearance in bonus chapters at the end of every volume of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pikachu in Pokémon Adventures : Main article: Pika : Main article: Chuchu Pikachu debuted in its own round in the Red, Green & Blue chapter, Wanted: Pikachu!. Here, a Pikachu was stealing all the crops in a town. The townsfolk kept chasing it around, but end up getting shocked by it. Red arrives and captures it, ending the chaos. Although extremely disobedient at first, even prone to regularly electrocuting its owner, the two eventually got over this enmity, and this Pikachu, nicknamed "Pika", became one of his most loyal and trusted fighters, being used in almost every major battle Red has had. It also served on Yellow's team while Red was held captive by the Elite Four during the Yellow chapter before being returned to him, during which Yellow discovered that it can Surf. A Pikachu appeared as a silhouette when Green explains about Mew in The Jynx Jinx. In Just a Spearow Carrier a Pikachu appeared with its trainer at Indigo Plateau, it noticeably has a flower by its ear. A Pikachu is seen in The Kindest Tentacruel where it was one of the Pokémon that Yellow was fantasizing about that was able to evolve via stone. Another Pikachu appeared in Can You Diglett? as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explains to Red about how Pokémon and people can't coexist with each other. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy of Professor Elm's explanation of Pokémon eggs in Teddiursa's Picnic. Another Pikachu appeared in Ursaring Major where it appeared in a fantasy of Silver when he explains about the vital points of Pokémon. In Tyranitar War of the ninth volume, Yellow is seen to have a new addition to her team: a Pikachu of her own nicknamed "Chuchu", that she had found injured in Viridian Forest and nursed back to health. When Pika is left behind by Red on his trip to Mt. Silver, Pika joined Yellow and Chuchu on their adventure to Johto. Pika and Chuchu share a loving relationship, one that is so strong that even Jasmine noticed, prompting her to hand Yellow a slip with the Pokémon Daycare's address on it. Later on, after Yellow and Wilton were brought to the Day Care after being shipwrecked, Yellow finds that Pika and Chuchu now have an Egg shortly after they were "put together." The Egg eventually hatches into Gold's Pibu. Wild Pikachu also appeared in the Diamond & Pearl chapter. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga A Pikachu makes a cameo in Pokémon Battle Frontier during one of the battles. Also, a photo album owned by Anabel has a Pikachu on the cover. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga : Main article: Shu's Pikachu In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga, Shu's first Pokémon was a Pikachu that he found abandoned in the forest. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga : Main article: Gold's Pikachu In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, Eusine was in possession of a Pikachu, which ended up being Gold's. Pikachu in Pokémon Pocket Monsters In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga : Main article: Red's Pikachu (Pocket Monsters) Pikachu is one of the main characters in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga series and its sequels. It was the second Pokémon that Red captured on his own, but the first he kept. Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in the manga that cannot speak human language. He is the cousin of Clefairy and is considered the smarter of the two. Pikachu evolved into Raichu in Clefairy finally evolves?!, but he has since devolved back to the Pikachu stage. Yellow also has a Pikachu of his own. In Pokémon Newspaper Strip Ash's Pikachu was the main character in the short-lived Pokémon Newspaper Strip. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Satoshi has a Pikachu as one of the members of his team in Pokémon Zensho. It later evolves into a Raichu. Pokédex entries |} |} In the TCG Pikachu in the TCG Pikachu TCG Coin : Main article: Pikachu (TCG) Pikachu somehow manages to find its way into many of the expansions, causing there to be 79 known non-reprint Pokémon cards featuring Pikachu. There are also various Trainer cards with Pikachu in the card's artwork too, including the very sought-after tournament promos such as No.1 Trainer. The first Pikachu that appeared in the TCG was Pikachu in the Base Set (which was reprinted in Base Set 2 and in POP Series 2 with different artwork). It was followed in the next set by another Pikachu (which was also reprinted in the Legendary Collection). The third Pikachu card released was the first-ever English promo card, Pikachu. The original Base Set Pikachu was also released as a special promotional card at E3. In the early days of the TCG, several notable errors were made regarding the Pikachu cards. The Base Set Pikachu was released with altered artwork at first, depicting it with red cheeks, instead of the original yellow. While this matched Ken Sugimori's artwork, the yellow color on its cheeks was intentional by the artist, who depicted Pikachu using ThunderShock. This error appeared in both the E3 promotional version and the normal Base Set release. A second error was made in the production of Jungle set booster packs, which, instead of the Jungle set's Pikachu, sometimes contained first edition versions of the Pikachu that was released as a promo card. Pikachu has also been featured on a number of TCG coins, with one being included with the English and European languages-only Base Set 2. This coin was also featured in the Pokémon Play It! PC game. A Pikachu coin is also featured in the Game Boy game Pokémon Trading Card Game, and is one of the coins that can be obtained in Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, where it is given by Club Master Isaac to winners of the Lightning Club. In the TFG Two Pikachu figures has been released. * Next Quest: Pikachu * Black Star Promo: Pikachu Other appearances Super Smash Bros. : Main article: Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) Game data As the player : Main article: Pikachu (PokéPark) Pikachu appears as the player character in both PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure and its sequel, PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He falls down a mysterious tunnel one day with his friends Charmander, Chikorita, and Piplup and ends up in thePokéPark. There he goes on an quest to save the PokéPark from certain destruction. He later travels to a new PokéPark which is being threatened by the ever expanding Wish Park. At the new PokéPark he meets Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, and they help to save the PokéPark from danger. NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium: Pikachu stars in the mini-game "Thundering Dynamo" alongside Voltorb. This mini-game involves charging up electric power. * Hey You, Pikachu!: Pikachu stars alongside an unnamed child (who bears a striking resemblance to Red) who was recently taught how to interact with wild Pokémon by Professor Oak. The boy and Pikachu form a bond and go on many adventures together, and one day the Pikachu decides to live with the boy. * Pokémon Stadium 2: Pikachu can be used in "Pichu's Power Plant" if one is detected in a Transferred Pokémon game. * Pokémon Pinball: Pikachu serves as a Ball-Saver, but it will only work if the Lightning Meter is full. * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Pikachu has the same role as in Pokémon Pinball but is sometimes helped by Pichu. Pikachu also appears on the Catch 'Em Mode banner. * Pokémon Channel: Much like Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel focuses on a boy and a Pikachu bonding through social interactions, such as going outside and talking to other Pokémon, and watching TV together. Pokédex entries |} |- | |}